Atrox class
'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- The Atrox-class is the longest vessel ever fielded by Starfleet. Originally designed and launched by the Caitian Home Defense Force, the Atrox has recently been offered for use in response to carrier-based threats like the Klingon Vo'Quv. Sporting two large fly-through flight decks, the Atrox is capable of supporting up to twelve squadrons of fighters, as well as a variety of support craft. Each bay is fully self-supporting, and can continue to function for several hours even if the ship itself has lost power. The open area of each bay comprises a full four of the 37 decks, and allows landing craft ample room to land or even "touch and go" if necessary. Because of its role as a support craft, the Atrox is armed with a limited array of weapons, consisting mostly of point defense turrets and phaser arrays. Science facilities are also very limited, as most internal space is dedicated to fighter support and storage. Ships of the class: *U.S.S. Atrox *U.S.S. Hephaestus *USS Avacyn (NCC-92378) 'SPECIFICATIONS' ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' Over a kilometer in length, the design of the Atrox-class consists of a narrow primary hull, with an attached hemisphere at the aft containing the majority of the ship's bulk. Both impulse and warp engines are contained in the small opening between the primary and secondary hulls. 'Deck Layout:' 'Propulsion Systems:' Atrox carriers use the Caitian varient of warp drive, which has advanced parallel to standard Starfleet designs. The Atrox itself is capable of warp 9, but only for limited durations. However, the hull configuration is compatable with slipstream, and Starfleet is looking into the possibility of making the Atrox slipstream-capable in the future. 'Tactical Systems:' 'Tetryon Beam Emitters:' Unlike most federation ships, Atrox-class carriers come standard with Tetryon based weapons. Several beam emitters are located around the rear perimeter of the secondary hull, as well as on the leading edges of the primary hull. Lastly, two linked emitters are located just above the main deflector, and are intended for high damage output. 'Tetryon Point Defense Turrets:' Complementing the beam emitters are several point defense turrets, located in small clusters fore and aft, as well as around the conning tower and both forward and rear flight deck openings. These turrets are fast-tracking, but are intended mostly for small craft and projectiles. As such, their damage is almost insignificant when compared to the primary weapons. 'Deflector Shields:' Atrox carriers are equipped with the standard deflector shields used on all Federation ships. 'Sensor-refractive Armor:' Expanding on the Caitian's natural ability to stalk their prey, the Atrox is equipped with sensor-refractive armor, that deflects sensor information in random directions. This often confuses enemy ships, as the information they recover is either fragmented or overloaded with false signals. 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Combat Information Center:' Unlike most Starfleet ships, the Atrox does not have an exposed bridge. Instead, all command functions are contained inside a well-protected area known as the CIC, or Combat Information Center. This center serves the same function as the bridge on most ships, and its layout is similar, with the addition of several flight controllers. These flight controllers supplement those found in the Conning Tower, and can take direct control of any attached support ship directly if necessary. 'Conning Tower:' Situated at the top of the ship and overlooking both flight decks, the conning tower is in the perfect position to provide flight control for ships operating under Atrox control. This tower contains the necessary communications equipment to communicate with every ship in the surrounding space, and is able to coordinate attacks and formations as needed. 'Flight Deck:' Located on either side of the secondary hull, two large fly-through flight decks are a significant portion of the ship, and arguably the most important feature. Each flight deck is comprised of the landing surface, loading and storage areas, and independent supply and power facilities. Each flight deck is capable of operating independently of ship systems, allowing the carrier to continue operations even if the ship has lost main power. The open area of each bay spans a full four decks, and spans the length of the secondary hull. This allows shuttlecraft ample room to make combat landings or even "touch and go" if necessary. 'Medical Facilities:' 'Main Engineering:' 'Crew Quarters:' 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' 'Transporter Rooms:' 'GALLERY' ---- 'Atrox-class Images:' File:Screenshot_2012-05-03-16-20-34.jpg|In drydock File:Screenshot_2012-05-02-22-05-20.jpg|Comparison shot File:Screenshot_2012-05-02-22-08-17.jpg|Flight deck File:AtroxBeauty.jpg|Forward hull Category:Federation Starship Classes